Vehicles may include one or more vehicle doors. The vehicle doors may include windows that slide up and down within the door. The window is installed into the door during manufacture of the vehicle. During installation, the window and/or installer may contact one or more portions of the vehicle door. This contact may be undesirable. It may be possible to inhibit contact between the window and/or installer and the vehicle door using a tape that can be removed and discarded. A vehicle door cover device and methods of using the same when installing a window into a vehicle door may be desired.